leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:ClariS/Noria, The Mystical Diviner
Noria, The Mystical Diviner Range,Mage Introduction: An Ability Power Carry with as one of the core items. She tosses Wind-and-fire wheels as her dual weapon. When created, I only thought about her game play style and item builds, not her actually imagine design or names. Abilities 'Passive - Enchanted Charka' (Innate): ' Noria's abilities gives her 3 charges. Noria's basic attack will consume a charge to deal bonus magic damage equal to 3 plus 20% of her ability power. Noria can hold up to 10 charges and loses 2 charges every 6 seconds after casting her last spell. ---- 'Q - Rune Mischief (Activate): Noria blasts at the target, dealing magic damage and slowing their movement speed by 30% for 4 seconds. While the target is slowed, Noria's basic attack increases the slow. Stacks up 5 times. * *'Cooldown:' 8 seconds *'Range:' 675 * * ---- 'W - Charka Diviner' (Passive): Noria gains magic penetration. * (Activate): Noria next basic attack deals bonus magic damage and bounces up to 2 additional targets, dealing only the magic damage. If the target is alone, the ability deals 65% more damage. *'Cost:' 35 mana *'Bounce Range:' 300 * * ---- 'E - Hoodwink Shield' (Activate): Noria teleports to a nearby ally champion, shielding both champions for 3 seconds. While the shield holds, the ally champion and Noria gains bonus movement speed. * *'Cooldown:' 14 seconds *'Range:' 600 * * ---- 'Ultimate - Mystical Mayhem' (Activate): Noria toss her charka that detonates upon hitting an enemy or reaching the end of its path, dealing magical damage to all enemies in the area of the explosion. May be cast again if it damages an enemy champion, with no cost, within the next 8 seconds before going on cooldown. *'Cost:' 75 mana * *'Range:' 1750 *'Radius of AoE:' 325 * Stats Average health Above average mana Low attack damage Low attack speed, but high per level scaling low defense 300 movement speed above average range (575) Creator's Notes The overall design is rather basic, being a DPS Carry, but with some interesting tweaks to her spells that I think can make her an interesting champion. She has low base damage on all her spells to offset her high scaling. Since she has to auto-attack so much, she should work out well as an AD carry, or hybrid champion, but I think her best route is grabbing AP and attack speed. Passive: It should promote grabbing cooldown, and spamming her spells. It forces player early game to figure how to make the most of her extra damage, and by late game, the 3 stacks should last long enough for her if she constantly attacks until she can cast another spell. My idea is that this gets 100% worth of spell vamp. Q Spell: Has great synergy with attack speed as it requires basic attack to reach maximum slow potential. This should allow her to stick to her target and promotes attacking which is what I want. W Spell: Auto-attacking refresh, so you can land two hits rather quickly. This is also her harassment spell and should get ranked up first. This should give her strong lane presence. This has great synergy with her first spell and you should be able to spam this spell late game to keep up the stacks for her innate passive. The bonus magic pen is there to promote more AP heavy builds for her. The damage dealt to those 2 extra champion is the total AD damage plus the bonus magic damage. I want this spell to benefit from spell vamp. E Spell: Her escape move and allows her teammates to protect her easier. I wanted to avoid giving her another damaging spell so AP could somewhat expand of uses. The shield doubles as a heal. This is to give the player the feeling that they are not wasting the shield if they just retreat. You cannot use this to target minions, neutrals, or wards. Ultimate: The AP conversion to AD is there to once again promote AP. The amount you get from this should satisfied anyone who wants AD and makes her attack more since that is all AD is good for her. She gains 3 stacks for first activating it and another three stacks for using the second effect. The healing reduction is there to help kill off anyone and tell players that the best use of this spell is near the beginning of team fights. The width is about the same width of Lux's ultimate. Channel time will probably be instant. Overall, her high AP scaling, dependent of spamming spells, and high scaling on hit magic damage, should promote an offensive auto-attack who builds mainly AP. Category:Custom champions